


ColdFlash Week 2016

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week 2016, Dark! Barry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meta! Len, Multi, all the aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: My works for ColdFlash week 2016. Hope it's at least a little bit enjoyable.





	1. Secret Identity AU

 

“How was your day?” Leonard Snart asked his boyfriend

“Good,” Barry Allen answered, just as mechanically.

When the two of them had sprung up a relationship, it was passionate, loving. _Fiery._ And now it was just bland. They were getting _bored_ of each other. If you asked them even six months ago, both would have laughed.

“Barry,” Leonard asked softly. Silence. He looked over to see Barry already asleep on the couch. The almost-former criminal sighed and grabbed a blanket, draping it onto Barry’s body.

“Love you,” he whispered before quietly going upstairs and pulling out his phone, texting Mick and Lisa about the heist the next day.

_Three days prior_

It may have been hard to believe, but from the day Hartley Rathaway met Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart and Mick Rory, he had been a loyal friend to them. He’d learnt to relax with them, understood that they weren’t going to betray him at the drop of a hat, realised that teasing them wouldn’t result in them hating him.

And honestly, Leonard could _kill_ whoever brainwashed Hartley into thinking that. Due to this, he’d also learnt Hartley’s tics, his body language.

So when he got all tense and small, Leonard knew something was wrong

“Hart, what’s up?” Leonard asked, settling next to the brunette male.

“Nothing. My parents are coming back. It’s stupid,” Hartley said softly, trying to laugh the situation off, but sounding close to tears. Leonard’s fists left little crescent-moons in his skin as he remembered what Hartley told him about the emotional abuse he suffered.

“Hart, it’s not stupid. Your parents were _horrible_ to you. I didn’t deserve what happened to me. Neither did Lise. Neither do you. It’s okay to be upset about it, y’know,” Leonard told Hartley.

“Thanks Len,” Hartley muttered. “They get back today, buying some painting. Fire and ice,”

“Fire and ice,” Leonard murmured, considering. _Imagine that._

_Current time_

“Cold!” Barry shouted, vibrating his vocal cords so that the criminal in the concealing blue parka couldn’t recognise his voice.

“Well, well,” the man said, his own voice disguised by a clearly fake accent, “if it isn’t the scarlet speedster, coming to stop me. Well, trying to, anyway.”

Barry frowned. _That was a challenge._ “You’re not going to win, this time. You’re not going to hurt this family!”

“At the risk of sounding cliché, who’s going to stop me, Flash?” Cold snorted, “ _you?”_

He stepped closer to Barry, toe to toe with the slightly smaller man. _Boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. Who I adore and love. Len. Lenny. Lenny who would be devastated...would he, though?_

“See you around...Scarlet,” Cold said lowly. As he left, Barry fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the thoughts he had just had.

 “Please tell me,” Lisa begged, sounding horrified though her mouth was stretched to a wide grin, “you didn’t consider cheating on Barry with the Flash,”

“Lise, he was...I wouldn’t have...why do you think I left?”

Lisa mouthed the word yes, pumping her fist silently. _Iris owes me $150._ “LENNY!” she squawked, trying to sound indigent, “you _love_ Barry. Why would you cheat on him with some red suited loser?”

“He’s not a loser! And I _do_ love Barry. I love Barry. I do. That’s why I left before anything happened,” Leonard said.

“Whatever, Lenny. Just so you know, I’m not impressed by you,” Lisa said, trying her hardest not to laugh. “And I will talk to you tomorrow. See ya,”

“Bye,” Lenny said, sounding still very distracted.

 

The minute he hung up, Lisa pulled out her phone to text Iris:

_Guess who won the bet_ _J_

Barry lay down, watching Len sleep. He felt horribly guilty, _awful_ about what he’d done. What he could have done. What he could have done to Len.

He _knew_ Len was a criminal, but he could still get hurt, especially emotionally. Barry sighed, trying to close his eyes and not think of Captain Cold.

He failed.

The next time Leonard saw the Flash was three weeks later. He, Mick and Lisa were robbing a jewellery shop while the other Rogues stayed at home.

Just as Lisa got her grip on a dark ruby necklace, Flash showed up. Cliché as it was, Len’s heart missed a beat when the lightning skidded in.

“ _More crime, Cold? Really?”_ the man’s vocal cords vibrated.

“What’s wrong, Scarlet? Does it make you feel sad that you can’t save everyone from the life of crime?”

The Flash laughed, “You’re going to prison, Cold. And then we’ll find out who you really are under the parka.”

“Tit for tat, Scarlet, if you find out who _I_ am, I need to find out who _you_ are. Fair?” Cold grinned. This was his favourite part of the interactions with Scarlet.

Without warning, Flash rushed Leonard outside, in a deserted ally.

“I’ll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are,” he said.

“Seems a little _dangerous,_ doesn’t it, Flash? You telling me who you are. What do you think I would do with that information?”

“I don’t know. I hope that you’re honourable enough to keep it to yourself,” Flash rumbled. “Besides, I’ll know who you are.”

Leonard nodded, and in unison, both Flash and Cold removed their hoods.

“Len?” Barry asked, surprised. “You’re Captain Cold?”

Leonard couldn’t even speak, his mouth was so dry.

_Missed call: Barry Allen_

_Missed call: Barry Allen_

_Missed call: Barry Allen_

_Missed call: Barry Allen_

_Delete number? (Confirm)_

Barry sighed. He missed Len so much. It was like he didn’t realise that the most perfect man out there for him _was_ Len until he didn’t see Len.

So he went to the one person who may have seen the love of his life.

After telling Lisa (and probably Iris by default), he got the scariest smile directed at him.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Lisa confirmed, before yanking Barry by the wrist out of the office.

After agreeing to the plan, Lisa turned around again. “I like you, Barry. So know I actually mean this. If you hurt my brother again, they won’t find any pieces of you this century.”

“Got it,” Barry squeaked, suddenly petrified.

“Good,” Lisa grinned. “Now, time for you to win Lenny back,”

It wasn’t that Leonard Snart was hurt by Barry not telling him, that would be hypocritical. It was just that he needed time and space to recover from this and having Barry “puppy eyes even over the phone” Allen trying to fix things could only make them worse.

“You okay?” Iris asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

“Yes.” Leonard replied, half-hearing the question.

“Did I tell you Barry didn’t tell me he was the Flash for six months?” Iris asked, raising her brows.

“Six months?” Leonard questioned, tuning in fully. “How?”

“I know!” Iris laughed, “I found out within the first three months and waited,”

“I wish I could say the same,” Leonard sighed, feeling slightly better than he had in months. Iris was good to talk to.

“As Captain Cold, Flash and I flirted. A lot. And then Flash said we should show each other our identities and...”

“Yeah,” Iris filled in the blank, putting her head on his shoulder when Barry rushed in.

“Oh, no.” Iris said. “Oh, no, no, no, no,”

“Iris, it’s okay,” Leonard said, sounding drawn.

“No, it’s not. Barry, Lenny needs to process this before you make up,”

“I just need to talk to him,” Barry mumbled. Despite herself, Iris felt a pan g of pity for her eldest friend. Clearly, this was taking as big a toll on him as Len.

“Fine. Five minutes, I’m not only timing but not leaving this room,” Iris said, fist on hip.

“Thank you, Iris.” Barry said before turning to Len.

“Ohhh, Lenny. _I’ve missed you so much._ I screwed up, I should have told you and I’m sorry,” Barry said, sounding close to tears

Leonard stared at Barry hard for a minute, trying to deduce whether he was serious, before crumbling too.

“I’ve missed you, oh my God,” he whispered and Barry launched himself at the other man, burying his way into his arms.

“I love you, Lenny,” Barry whispered. “God, do I.”

“Love you, too,” Leonard chuckled weakly, crying lightly into Barry’s hair.

Iris smiled, stopped filming and walked out of the room. Something told her this was a private thing.

_To Lisa:_

_What would our brothers do without us?_

_To Iris:_

_I really don’t think you need the answer to that question_

_To Lisa:_

**_Lise!_ ** _Oh my God! Why would you put that image in my head?! _

_To Iris:_

_Couldn’t help it, haha. Love you._

_To Lisa:_

_Yea, yea. I love you too._

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale AU part one

Day 2:

Fairytale au

Beauty and the Beast

Speedsters used to be terribly common. Amongst them was a handsome but spoilt young man named Barry Allen.

When one day he didn’t let in a woman with hair of white and blue lips from the cold in, she transformed into a beauty: auburn curls and flushed cheeks from anger.

“You have let your parent’s death consume you, Barry Allen!” she snapped, lips twisting angrily around her words, “It has stopped customary politeness.”

“Wait, I apologise!” Barry exclaimed, reaching forwards, only for her to dance out of reach.

“You only want me now for I am beautiful now,” she said. “But when I am Killer Frost...nobody seems to love me. But back to you, Barthemolow. You will never love until it’s too late. To show you who you’re meant to love, I will bestow upon you two magical objects. A mirror, who will let you see your hearts desires location, and a rose.”

“A rose?” Barry questioned. “Will I need to court this supposed love, too?”

“No.” Frost said simply before clenching her first. White power shone around it. Barry felt it freeze his speedster powers, causing agony all over his body.

“Please...stop.” he begged. Frost showed him the mirror. Without the command, it seemed darker. Barry stared at his reflection and let out a howl. A red substance coated his skin, head to toe. The only place it didn’t hide was his face. But even that had been affected. His eyes, where the whites surrounded the green pupil, weren’t white but gold, little flickers of red lightning appearing ever so quickly. His lip had a cut in it, blood dripping onto the red substance that seemed a bit like leather. The blood was a shade off the leather, so Barry could see it dripping. His ears were covered, thankfully, by grotesquely oversized lightning bolts, and he could hear them buzzing every so often. And then more happened. His bones all shattered and regrew, causing him to grow over six feet and intensely more muscular. The worst part was, the area where the bones originally broke had swelled up and had bent grotesquely, jagged ends of bones sticking up in the leather. His hair grew, covering his face.

He was monstrous.

“Oh, and Barry?” Frost said as she left. “You have until the last petal falls to find true love.”

Barry stared at his reflection again, letting out a heartbroken yell. No one could ever love him like this.

“Lenny!” Lisa sang, skipping into her and her brother’s house, yanking Cisco Ramon in by the arm. “Cisco and I are home. Where’re you?”

“Lise. Francisco,” Leonard said, unable to control the giddy grin on his face as his sister launched herself into his arms while her fiancé waved awkwardly from behind her.

“Guess what? So, we’re going to go on an adventure, and you’re going to join us.” Lisa grinned.

“I am?” Leonard asked, his tone picking up in surprise.

“You really don’t have...” Cisco began, looking pityingly at his brother in law

“You are!” Lisa confirmed.

“Great. So, where are we going?” Leonard asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his tone. Ever since he was little, he couldn’t bear to make his baby sister frown.

“To the beasts castle!” Lisa smiled, “you know, _Barry Allen!”_

“Lisa,” Leonard said. “No.”

“Lenny,” Lisa replied, looking to Cisco for back up, “yes.”

Leonard Snart groaned. _How did I get myself into this situation?_

 _Because you can’t say no to your kid sister,_ his conscience reminded himself. He looked over at her, smiling at something Cisco said. _She looks happy._ And she did: her blue eyes sparkled, her lips stretched wide as she laughed delightedly. Leonard only wished Lewis was there to see it: one last _fuck you_ to his late father.

His daughter, who he tried to break, was _glorious._

And then there was a howl.

“Shit, Lise, wolves. Maybe we should...” Cisco trailed off at both Snart’s warning looks. “Stay out here and die.”

“C’mon, the castle is over there,” Lisa said, towing both males (who would do anything for her) towards the dark shadowy haunt.

After entering the castle, Leonard looked around. It was as though no one lived there.

“Tomorrow we-“ but his voice was cut off by an inhuman roar. Cisco squeaked. “Who’s there?” Leonard yelled, standing in front of both Lisa and Cisco.

“ _I am Flash,_ ” a man rumbled. The three looked up.

“Oh my,” Lisa whispered

“God,” Cisco finished. It was the beast. Leonard remembered it from when it ran into the village one time.

“Well, Flash, do you mind if we stay here tonight? There are wolves out there, and I don’t want my sister or her Cisco to get hurt,” Leonard smiled, not showing his teeth.

Without warning Flash suddenly turned around and stalked off. “You coming?” he growled over his shoulder. Cisco, Lisa and Leonard scampered after him, running to catch up with the man.

Barry sighed, walking around. He paused when he heard a noise in the library, clenching a fist before he saw it was just Leonard. The man looked peaceful, more than he had when he had come in. His face was void of any detachment, and he even smiled properly. And then he looked up and saw Barry

“Oh, I can leave,” he said softly, giving his book a longing look.

“No,” Barry said, forgetting to vibrate his vocal cords. “Stay.”

“Thank you,” Leonard said softly.

“What’re you reading?” Barry asked, moving closer to Leonard, who, to his credit, didn’t flinch.

“I don’t know...just something I’ve read a thousand times before.” Leonard said, looking down in embarrassment.

“I do that a lot,” Barry offered, kneeling next to him and looking at the cover. _Sense and Sensibility._ He pulled out a copy of _Twelfth Night_ and for the next hour both man and beast read the book.

“You know,” Leonard said, when they’d finished, “for a scary beast...you’re not very frightening,”

“My apologies.” Barry said dryly.

“No, it’s good. You’ve....defied my expectations. Not a lot of people do that,”

“So you normally enter someone’s house and expect them to be evil?” Barry laughed.

“No. Actually coming here was my sister’s idea and...”

“I almost had a sister once,” Barry said quietly.

“So you know what it’s like. You can never say no to them, no matter what they say,” Leonard said. “My father...he was abusive. I often put myself on the other end of the fist just so she could stay safe,”

“Neither of you deserved that,” Barry said furiously. He met Lisa, and while she seemed a bit closed-off at first, he saw her smiling at Cisco, curling into his embrace.

“Yeah. You’re right. You know, you’re the first person to tell me something like that.” Leonard said softly. The two talked more, unaware it was getting darker.

“Lenny,” Lisa said, sticking her head into the library. Her eyes went wide as she saw Leonard _smiling_ at Flash and laughing.

“Yeah, Lise?” Leonard asked, sitting up.

“I miss you. I haven’t seen you all day,” Lisa pouted. Leonard stood up, walking over to her, and letting her melt into his arms.

Barry smiled as he watched Leonard run his fingers through Lisa’s chestnut hair.

“You two can call me Barry,” he offered. The name sounded odd, running off his tongue.

“Barry, then,” Leonard grinned.

Barry held his mirror.

“Show me the person I desire the most,” he whispered for the first time since he’d gotten the mirror. It lit up, white and silver, and then a picture of Leonard braiding Lisa’s hair showed up. Cisco was bouncing next to her, demanding his be done next.

“In a minute,” Leonard laughed, the mirrors tinny voice not giving it credit. _Leonard is the one. My soulmate._

The image disappeared and Barry looked at himself. The whites of his eyes had gone back to white.

_Something’s changed._

A/N:

I’ll post the next part of this tonight


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late, I've been really busy, finishing school for the year.

They'd formed a bond with Barry: Leonard, Lisa and Cisco. None of them cared that he was a monster, a freak. Not even Leonard. Leonard, who Barry knew was his love. Leonard, who he needed to tell. Leonard, who he needed to stop lying to.  
  


"Lenny." Lisa said, walking back into the room, slightly pale. "There's something I need to tell you." She curled something into his hand. Barry couldn't see it from his vantage point, but stayed quiet anyway.

 

"You're pregnant." Leonard said slowly before whipping around, " _R_ _AMON!"_

 

"If you hurt her or leave her..." Leonard said threateningly, ignoring Lisa's cries of  _really, Lenny, this isn't_ _necessary._ "I will make sure your body is too mangled for anyone to properly know it's you." 

"Got it, Captain. I mean, Len." Cisco squeaked. 

" _LENNY!"_ Lisa exploded at the same time. 

"You're going to make wonderful parents," Leonard smiled, walking away. 

\--------------------------------

The next time Lisa shrieked for her brother, it wasn't in the vexed but secretly happy way she had before. It was terrified and full of fear.

 

"They want to kill B-Barry. Some people from the village. A lot of them." she was shaking. 

 

"Get Cisco and Barry and go hide.  _Now._ " Leonard commanded, seeing villagers begin ascending the path to their home. 

 

"Lenny? What are you gonna do?" Lisa asked. "Why don't you come with us?" It hit her, tears filling her blue eyes as she gripped her brother's arm.

 

"I'm not letting you die, Lenny. Nononono. I won't let you. Don't do this, Lenny. Please." She sobbed, voice breaking. 

 

"Lise, I'd rather die than you. Cisco's a good man, I'm not letting him die either. Barry...I can't let him die. Now,  _go._ Before you get hurt." Leonard told his sister urgently, voice rough with tears.

 

"I love you," she whispered, hugging him tightly. 

\----------------------------

The villagers entered the house, led by Clyde Mardon. 

 

" _Where's the Beast?"_ he yelled. 

 

"Sorry," Leonard drawled, icing the area next to him. "Not for sale."

Fights  broke out. A knife went off centre, grazing Leonard's cheek. There was a noise upstairs. Leonard closed his eyes.  _Barry, I swear to God._

 

Barry rushed downstairs, fighting side by side with Leonard, lightning and ice blurring together to stop the villagers. Barry was about to knock out Clyde Mardon, when there was a yell and- lightning hit Barry's chest, electrocuting him and sending him falling to the ground. 

 

" _BARRY!"_ Leonard yelled. He turned to see who it was- Mark Mardon, Clyde's older brother. He was staring at his shaky hands, looking horrified. 

 

"I didn't mean-" Mark looked up and met Leonard's eyes. "He- I thought he was going to kill my brother.  _What did I do?"_

 

"You're a meta." Clyde said softly. "You're a metahuman. Like him," 

 

"C-Clyde,  _no._ " A girl from the village, Shawna or something, said, gently putting her hand on Mark's arm, not to hold him back but to ground him. 

 

"Barry." Leonard said, leaning over Barry's body. "Barry, c'mon, please." 

 

And he gasped, opening his eyes. His flesh was still slightly scorched, but it was slowly starting to heal. "Thank God for regenerative healing, huh?" he laughed weakly before realising Leonard wasn't laughing. 

"Len. Lenny. What's wrong?" 

"I thought you were gonna die, Bar." Leonard said quietly. Barry stared up at him. 

 

"Oh, Lenny. I'm okay, I'm fine." Barry whispered. "You know I am." 

 

"You were just lying there." Leonard whispered. Barry looped his arms around his neck, and pulled him down, meaning to just give him a hug, but their lips brushed by accident. 

 

And then it wasn't an accident. The kiss was soft but passionate. When Leonard pulled back, he saw Barry was smiling...but also glowing. Quite literally. 

 

His body began to change, limbs going from hulking and oversized to long, but slight. Flesh going from red to pale. Eyes going green instead of gold. 

 

"Barry," Leonard said in disbelief. "You're..."

 

"Me again," Barry replied, equally shocked. He looked at Leonard, "surprise." 

 

Somewhere, Killer Frost smiled, finally letting go of her last client and closing her eyes.

\----------------------------------------

_Six years later_

 

 

"Uncle Lenny! Uncle Barry!" Little Kathryn Ramon exclaimed, running over to her uncles. 

 

"Heey, Kathy." Barry grinned, picking her up. "Ugh! You're so heavy!" 

 

"And fast!" Lisa laughed, walking in. "I almost didn't catch you, Kathy." 

 

"Uncle Barry," Kathryn said solemnly, "mommy and daddy told me you would tell me how you both met."

 

"Did they now?" Leonard asked, shooting his sister a sharp look. "Well, I'm sorry, kiddo. Maybe when you're a bit old-"

 

"It was a dark and stormy night," Barry began after his niece shot him the puppy eyes he could never resist.

 

" _Barry._ "

 

"Ignore Uncle Lenny," Lisa grinned. "Lenny,  _shut up._ " 

 

 

 

Leonard smiled, looking around. Barry was recounting their story to their adorable niece. Cisco and Lisa were married, with one child and another one the way. Lewis was dead. It was snowing.

 

He'd finally gotten his happy ending. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta! Len.

"Lenny!" Barry whined. "You're too cold." 

 

"Am not. Besides, I'm a metahuman, remember? That controls the cold? That's like me accusing you of being too fast." 

 

"Yes," Barry complained, opening his eyes blearily. "But I want to cuddle. And you're too cold."

 

"My most humble apologies," Leonard drawled. "I'll get Mick over with his flamethrower."

 

"That would be nice." Barry mumbled before squawking indignantly as he got swatted at by a pillow. "Hey!"

 

"I'm not calling Mick at 3:00 am so the bastard can light me on fire. Not that he would refuse." Leonard sighed, lying down and trying to sleep. It worked for about five minutes.

 

"You're staring at me,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one horrible thing out there, it was the friendship between Len and Caitlin. They'd bonded over their ice powers and then bonded over their "Barry-stories".

 

It didn't help that this union had given the rest of the Rogues the idea that  _they_ should go with Len to S.T.A.R. labs and "encourage" Barry to stop the evil metahuman of the week. (Read: insult).

 

There was no such grievance that day, yet they all showed up to "help".

 

"Please Lenny," Lisa begged. Rosa snickered and repeated what her girlfriend had just said, earning her a jab to the ribs.

 

"Come on, Len!" Shawna begged. "You'd do it for Barry! Why not us?"

 

"Because Barry has more manners in his pinky than the rest of you have in your entire bodies," Len countered, opening his hand and letting it glow slightly nonetheless. 

 

And then snowflakes fell from the ceiling. Len approached Barry and kissed him while snow fell around them. 

 

Caitlin and Iris grinned, happy to see their respective best friends so happy. 

 

Lisa, Cisco and Shawna exchanged disgusted looks, until Lisa got twirled around into Rosa's arms, getting kissed by the metahuman, Shawna getting the same treatment from Mark. 

 

"God," Cisco muttered, settling next to Hartley and averting his eyes from the scene. "What is it with snow and people kissing?"

 

"Yeah," Hartley sounded a little distracted for whatever reason. "So weird,"

 

Cisco opened his mouth to further elaborate his point, but his words were stolen by Hartley lunging forwards and kissing him. 

 

"I think we should maybe-" Sam began 

 

"Finish that sentence and I'll burn you alive," Mick replied. 

 

"Understood," 

 

"Happy birthday, Barry," Len whispered, parting from Barry's lips. 

 

"Thank you," Barry replied, before pulling Len in for another kiss. 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark! Barry

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Barry exclaimed, rushing at Len who could only throw himself out of the way just in time for Barry's fist to collide with the wall. He was going to murder Bivolo. And then resurrect him just so the kill could be more painful. 

 

"For once, you haven't done anything wrong. Well,  _more_ wrong." Barry was shouting as Len, exhausted, dragged himself behind a wide pole, breathing heavily. "But every time we meet, you do something to hurt me or my friends. That's ending, Cold!" 

 

 _What was he talking about?_ He and Barry had been dating for months now. They loved each other, or so Len thought. Apparently, he could do no right according to his...Barry. 

 

"Snart! Aren't you gonna face me, huh? Or are you just gonna run like the coward you are?" Barry hollered. Len put his head on the back of the column, trying to get his father's words out of his head. And then...more lightning crackled. 

 

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Barry crackled.  _This certainly doesn't sound like he's planning on killing me, or does he want to be the one to end my life so badly?_

_"He's a criminal, one that needs to be stopped!"_ a...nother Barry argued back. Len peeked his head out from behind the pole to see two Barry's.

 

"I love him," Len's Barry whispered. Len then retreated his head, sighing in relief. 

 

"He's just using you, like he uses everyone else," Other Barry laughed bitterly. "Like he used me." There was then a sickening gasp. Whirling out again, Len stared in horror as his Barry vibrated his hand through other Barry's chest

 

"No," he whispered, horrified at the sight.

 

"Lenny, it's all safe." Barry said, rushing over to the source of the voice. "Did he hurt you?"

 

"You killed him," Len replied, relieved his voice wasn't shaking. He'd never thought his Barry would do something like that. 

 

"For us, Lenny. He  _hurt_ you." Barry said, earnestly. "And for that, he needed to die." 

 

He leaned down and put his hand to Len's face. For a split-second, Len tensed, but Barry only caressed his face, leaving trails of red on one side. 

 

"I would do anything for you, Lenny, you know that," Barry whispered tenderly. Len looked up at the man he thought he knew and smiled.

 

"Of course I do," 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU.

In all fairness, it was the smell that woke Barry up. The deliciously sweet scent of his husbands waffles. The speedster silently cheered before sprinting downstairs and wrapping his arms around Len's waist.

 

"Barry," Len said flatly, "if you try and pull a pick up line on me, so help me God..." 

 

"Me? Lenny, I'm so hurt you would think I would do something like that," Barry cried. 

 

" _Barry,_ "

 

"Okay, fine, I won't. Happy?" 

 

"When am I ever?" Len drawled, hiding the smile on his face.

 

"Oh, c'mon, Lennykins-" Barry began, smirking

 

"Call me that again and I'll ice you," 

 

"No you won't. You love me too much, babe." Barry teased. He put his head on Len's shoulder and watched the world outside. It was going to be a beautiful day. Maybe they could do something. But priorities...

 

"So, about those waffles..."


End file.
